Ramblings to No One
by Windswift
Summary: Ryou's out at the park and is thinking random thoughts to himself, about the quiet self his is. Oneshot fic.


Windswift: Another one-shot fic from me!  
  
Ryou: It's about me, again  
  
Windswift: Awwww, but you're now my favorite  
  
Ryou: er . . . is that a good thing?  
  
Windswift: well, I promise not to maim you anytime soon, so it's good for now, okay?  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!  
  
Windswift: er . . . Let's get on with the fic!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Let's just think about this . . . I'll make it a contest. Tell me what you think I was going to type here. Get it right, I'll clap. Get it wrong, I'll hand you over to my Muse to recruit for "The Lair of the Merry Group of Psychos." Yeah, it's scary.  
  
I've actually seen a few episodes of YuGiOh now, but no one that I like has been in them, except Seto ^^ I WANNA SEE BAKURA!!!  
  
Er, and yes, I am using a mix of Japanese and American names . . . well, I like some of them better, and I have no idea how to pronounce Jounouchi so I decided I'd use Joey . . . so if that annoys anyone, then I'm sorry, and BLAME MY MUSE!!! ^^  
  
((+)~  
  
Ramblings to No One  
  
Yugi and his group of friends were out at the park, where they often pilgrimaged on nice spring days such as this one: warm, sunny, and breezy.  
  
Yugi was dueling Joey, causing the usual results for the loud guy, who obviously had yet to figure out the mystery of strategy.  
  
"Aw man, I'm losin' again!"  
  
Yami stood over their shoulders, watching and appraising the duel, as no one had yet wanted to challenge the King of Games.  
  
Téa was going over some of her dance steps nearby. Apparently she was good at multitasking, for she was happily chatting away, and calling encouragement to Joey in between.  
  
Honda was joking around as usual and laughing at the antics of the previously mentioned blond, whose animated motions clearly spoke of his frustration and disappointment.  
  
Everyone was talking and laughing, exhilarated by the thrills of a nice day. That is, all except one.  
  
Ryou Bakura stood more towards the sidelines, leaning against a tree. His chocolate brown eyes took in the scene before him, and he smiled to himself. Silently he chuckled and shook his head at Joey's exaggerated complaining, though he still kept quietly off to himself.  
  
Content that all was well and perfect with the scene before him, Ryou let his mind wander, his soul basking in the warmth of his friends that influenced his happy and serene mood.  
  
(Ryou's Pov)  
  
They're all so happy. Not meaning that I'm not. It's funny, strange . . . kind of as if I weren't really here, just a shadow melding into the shade of this tree. Not that I mind, I tend to forget the presence of my own self sometimes.  
  
Every once in a while, though, I wonder if I could vanish and all of you would forget. I admit much of my own distance is my fault, however, and I am content most of the time, so I find little reason to complain.  
  
It just seems that sometimes you take that too far and begin to ignore me. But that doesn't matter. From far away I can better protect you (even from my yami, though sometimes he breaks through and takes control). Ah well, wasn't meant to come as an avenging warrior wielding a mighty sword of justice. I only became a sort of self-appointed guardian watching over - guardian angel, I'm sure a few of you would joke.  
  
Sometimes I mind being quiet. Left out. Invisible, even. Then again, I've never relished attention. Really, I like my position. It gives me an interesting view of life. Not confined, and outsider, I pick up bits of everyone's views, piecing my world together like a mosaic.  
  
I've heard it described as the gift of understanding. If it even is so, it's always rather appealed to my gentle nature. Or weak and pathetic, as my yami would say. But understanding fit in with my compassionate mind well.  
  
Watching over al of you is easier to do from a distance. Small protection perhaps, I admit, can I provide, but I'm there. Always there, even if you don't notice me. Always caring, too.  
  
I suppose the lot I've chosen to play is an odd one. I myself sometimes question why. I have to be careful then, because a little dark despair can make me see my niche as soulless - a forgotten, useless task. But then I remember that it's not me I was doing this job for, but you. And through you I profit.  
  
My silence also clears my mind for my reflectings. Sometimes I get lost so deeply in my mind that I'm amazed I still have a form, and am not some wandering spirit, traveling the world. Or an angel, but I don't pride myself on my purity enough for that. After all, how could my light seem to be so starkly white if there were no darkness to accentuate such a contrast? Hmm . . . it's sort of like a yin-yang . . . in the light there is darkness, in the darkness light, and the two embracing opposites create a balanced whole. But I'm getting off and lost in my ramblings now.  
  
Some may think that by my willingly vanishing into the background, I have little wish to live. I admit some of my actions of concern for others may have fostered this because at those times I seem to forget myself.  
  
However, death is but a parting, a passing over. Dying is only the death of the body. I've always been more soul than body, more mind than mouth, and centered this around the sight of my eyes, the "windows of the soul." But a soul does not die, a spirit stays intact in its crossing over. So I have little concern for death, because it little factors in to my mind frame. However, I do savor my life here, make no mistake. I'm just not attached to it in the same way as most.  
  
(3rd person Pov)  
  
Someone was tapping on Ryou's shoulder, gently jerking him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked into the amethyst ones gazing at him.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Hey, Ryou, I thought you might be asleep."  
  
"No. Just . . . thinking."  
  
"We're all heading over to the Game Shop." He motioned over to where the others were waiting, Joey mouthing "come on!" and Téa waving him over. "You're so quiet we nearly forgot you were there!" Yugi laughed.  
  
Ryou nodded. "I'm coming. But surely you aren't saying you want me to become as loud as Joey?" The look on said blond's face assured Ryou that he'd heard the joke.  
  
"No," Yugi laughed, "you're just fine as you are - silently watching."  
  
((+)~  
  
Yay! I wrote another fic! Ryou's thoughts didn't quite flow together all that well, but then again I couldn't sleep and I started parts of it at 11 at night . . .  
  
Don't flame, onegai! Be creative and think of other forms of cruel and unusual punishment ^^ 


End file.
